Divine Cheeks
Alter Ego: Carl Rogers Universe: Earth 12 Originated from: Awesome Cheeks Faction: Hero Brainiac's Game The universe that Divine Cheeks exists in is very similar to the universe where Awesome Cheeks resides. The same events are taking place, however, when the Nexus was attacked by Future Lex Luthor, Brainiac was putting heroes and villains into this arena in Divine Cheek's universe, so the course of history in this universe was changed. Carl's story is the same and he is still called Awesome Cheeks. However, history was changed when he entered the arena. Brainiac had placed many heroes and villains in this arena and made them fight to the death. Awesome Cheeks tried hiding, however, villains soon caught up with him and he was forced to kill. When the area was clear of villains, Awesome Cheeks allied with a group of heroes. It was he, however, that received a call from Doctor Fate, who educated him on a spell that would feed off of the energy of others in order to blow up this fake Gotham City that was used as the arena. He led the group of heroes to the villains and started the spell as the two factions battled. When the power and energy from every living thing, heroes and villains alike, were drained, Awesome Cheeks used this power to blow a hole in the arena. This caused an explosion, which killed everyone inside except Awesome Cheeks. He had used the spell to absorb the energy of the blast. This gave him powers beyond belief. The arena had been made up of exobytes, which contained stolen powers of many different heroes and villains. This gave Awesome Cheeks god-like powers. He called them 'Celestial' and realized that he was now a divine being. He had changed his name to Divine Cheeks and fought crime alongside Doctor Fate. The Adventures of Divine Cheeks As Carl Rogers, he had married Savannah and the two moved into a house together. Savannah eventually discovered Carl's powers after she was pregnant. During her final month of pregnancy, Brainiac had begun his final move to conquest. Carl called upon his godly power and went to fight Brainiac. Unfortunately, Divine Cheeks was the only one able to break into Brainiac's bottle and he was forced to fight Brainiac himself. He used his godly powers to destroy the Prime Avatars of Tech and Meta with ease, but he had trouble with the Prime Avatar of Magic. This Avatar used Magic, too, but it only used its powers to turn into divine animals. Divine Cheeks fought fire with fire and used animal forms, as well. However, his animal forms were more powerful and he eventually destroyed the Avatar, leaving Brainiac to fight. The fight was very long, but he was able to defeat Brainiac. He absorbed his powers and went home. When he got home, there was no one there. He found a note from Savannah stating that she was going into labor. He hurried to the hospital, half of his armor off (including his helmet). When he arrived, people looked at him in disbelief. His alter ego was exposed. Felix Faust had seen this and cursed Savannah so that she would die giving birth. He also put a spell on his son, Clark, so that he would become too powerful and kill Carl when he was grown up. Savannah did, indeed, die giving birth, which caused Carl to fall into a state of depression for twelve years. When Doctor Fate had found out what Felix Faust had done, he told Carl and Carl vowed revenge. He left Clark with the Kents in Metropolis and chased Felix. He chased Felix Faust through Khandaq, Metropolis, Gotham, Gotham Wastelands, and the pits of Trigon's realm. It had been a trap the whole time, though. Felix Faust had been leading Carl to Trigon, where he had Clark. Felix Faust had stolen Clark, teamed up with Trigon, and turned Clark evil in order to kill Divine Cheeks. After fighting Clark, Divine Cheeks had turned him good again. He realized, though, that the only way to defeat Felix Faust and Trigon in this dimension was to use all of his own power, which would only be accomplished if he had someone fueling his powers. He called upon Clark to shoot a continuous beam of power to him, supercharging his abilities. He blew up Felix Faust and started fighting Trigon. He demanded more power from Clark, however Clark was not willing. With the wisdom he had gained in the ten years his dad had been away (making Clark 20 years old), he knew that more power would destroy Carl. But, he demanded it anyway. Clark gave it to him and watched as his father became a fiery explosion of divine, holy, and dark magic, consuming and destroying Trion. Clark quickly found a way back to his own dimension. He was orphaned and he created his own superhero persona: Holy Cheeks.